I'm Happy If I'm With You
by Han Haneul
Summary: What happen with Heechul's life when Hangeng leaves ? And what will he do when Hangeng suddenly come to their dorm when he's the only one there ? Bad at summary. RnR please ?


#behappyhee

Haaaahhh.. Sudah berapa kali aku membaca kata itu ? Daritadi aku membaca kata itu berpuluh-puluh, beratus-ratus, beribu-ribu –oke, ini berlebihan- kata itu. Bahkan tampaknya kata itu sudah masuk ke Trending Topic di Twitter.

Yahh.. Kuakui memang sekarang ini aku jarang tersenyum. Jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan dulu, saat 'dia' masih disini, masih bergabung dengan Super Junior. Sekarang, 'dia' pergi meninggalkan kami untuk berkarir solo. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Aku terlalu sedih saat itu.

Setelah 'dia' pergi, bahkan aku sempat menutup diri selama beberapa minggu. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan rekan-rekan kerjaku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku saat itu.

Namun, sekarang, aku telah bangkit kembali, walaupun belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti seorang Kim Heechul yang dulu. Seorang Kim Heechul yang ceria, yang selalu membuat Leeteuk maupun dongsaeng-dongsaengnya angkat tangan, dan Kim Heechul yang selalu ada di samping Hangeng.

Sekarang hal itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Hangeng sekarang sudah tak ada bersamaku lagi. Dia sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanku dan teman-temanku yang lain di Super Junior.

"Hyung, aku dan Leeteuk hyung pergi dulu ya. Kami ada siaran di Sukira" pamit Eunhyuk padaku.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

Aku kembali mengenang masa-masa indah itu. Saat 'dia' masih disini. Waktu itu aku sangat bahagia, hampir setiap hari kami melakukan kegiatan bersama. Aku selalu menceritakan semua masalahku padanya, dan kupikir dia pun juga. Namun ternyata aku salah. Semua tawanya itu palsu, semua senyum itu palsu. 'Dia' menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian. Tak pernah ia ceritakan padaku sedikitpun masalah itu. Kuakui, hatiku sakit saat dia bicara bahwa dia sering diperlakukan berbeda, bahkan dia sempat ingin bunuh diri. Benarkah itu ?

Hahhh… kurasa lebih baik aku istirahat. Aku terlalu lelah memikirkan semua ini.

Tepat sebelum aku jatuh tertidur..

Ting Tong ~ Ting Tong ~

'Ugh ! Siapa sih ? Mengganggu tidurku saja ! Mana sedang tidak ada orang di dorm lagi !' pikirku. Dengan malas kuseret kakiku menuju pintu masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar !" teriakku. Perlahan, kubuka pintu dorm kami.

"Maaf, anda mencari si-" ucapanku terputus. Aku tak menyangka dia masih berani muncul disini. Dia..dia..

"Hai—Heechul-hyung !" ucapnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

DEG ! Han..geng ? Kenapa dia ada disini ? Bukannya dia sedang promosi album barunya ? Apa dia sedang ada jadwal di Korea Selatan ? Lalu kenapa dia datang ke dorm kami ?

"A..ada apa ? K-kenapa kau datang kesini ?"

Dia terdiam. "Kau tidak suka, hyung ?" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. Ahhhh ! Aku harus bagaimana ?

"E.. Ti-tidak.. hyung hanya terkejut.. Kau ada jadwal di Korea Selatan ?" aku berbasa-basi.

"Tidak hyung. Aku sudah selesai mempromosikan album soloku. Aku ke Korea Selatan untuk berlibur. Mumpung aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan, aku sempatkan saja datang kesini.."

"Oh.." Hatiku bertambah sakit saat dia tersenyum—senyum yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Apa aku begitu tidak dapat dipercaya Hangeng ? Mengapa kau tak pernah menceritakan semua masalahmu kepadaku ? Kenapa kau selalu memendamnya sendirian ? Kenapa aku begitu tidak peka ? Kenapa ?

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. "Hyung.. gwenchanayo ? Kenapa kau menangis ? Kau sakit ? Atau kau sedang punya masalah ?" tanyanya cemas.

Hangeng, kumohon, jangan pernah beri aku harapan kosong lagi. Aku sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Kenapa kau justru kembali saat aku sudah tidak lagi mengharapkanmu ? Kenapa selama ini—selama aku masih menunggumu dengan setia—kau justru tidak memberiku kabar satu pun ? Kenapa Hangeng.. Kenapa ?

"Hyung ?"

"Ne, ne, gwenchana.." jawabku berbohong.

"Ayolah hyung, ceritakan apa yang terjadi.. Kita ini sahabat kan ? Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu kepadaku.. Ayolah hyung.. please ?"

"Yaa ! Sahabat kau bilang ? Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadamu ! Tapi ? Kau ! Kau bahkan tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu itu kepadaku ! Sahabat macam apa kau ! Kau pikir aku senang, hah ?" aku sudah tidak tahan. Kuluapkan semua uneg-uneg yang ada dihatiku. Dia tidak memberi respon. Masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kurasa apa yang kukatakan tadi cukup menyakiti hatinya. Aku harus minta maaf.

"Mianhae Han.. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu tadi. Aku hanya—"

"Aniyo hyung.. Mianhae. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku sadar aku salah. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalahku ini padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut mendapat masalah hanya karenaku. Aku tidak ingin kau emosi dan membuat masalah dengan management. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu dan anggota Super Junior yang lain, hyung. Aku akui aku salah. Maka dari itu aku datang ke Korea Selatan. Hanya untuk meminta maaf kepadamu. Tapi, saat kau melihatku tadi, kau tampak sangat shock. Kau tidak terlihat senang. Kau bahkan sangat menjaga jarak dariku. Kupikir, kau masih marah padaku., dan aku tidak siap akan hal itu. Mianhae hyung. Jeongmal mianhae" katanya tertunduk.

Air mataku mengalir makin deras. "Lalu kenapa Hangeng ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar satu pun ?"

"Jeongmal mianhae, hyung. Sudah berkali-kali aku ingin meneleponmu, atau sekedar mengirim mail padamu. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut kau justru semakin membenciku. Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap seperti dulu, hyung. Namun ternyata aku salah. Aku egois. Apa yang kuperbuat selama ini justru membuatmu membenciku, hyung"

"Tidak Hangeng ! Aku tidak pernah membencimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa ! Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku ! Aku.. aku.." aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Perlahan kurasakan Hangeng memelukku. Air mataku semakin deras. Aku menangis di pelukannya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku.. apa yang kuperbuat selama ini, kulakukan karena.." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku.

"Saranghaeyo hyung" bisiknya amat pelan—namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Pipiku terasa panas. Kupeluk Hangeng kembali. Aku sedikit berjinjit agar dapat menyamai tingginya. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, dan berbisik "Na do saranghaeyo, Hangeng" Setelah itu kukecup pipinya singkat, dan aku segera berlari ke kamarku—dan juga kamar Hangeng, yang tidak akan pernah ditempati oleh orang lain—dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Yaa ! Awas kau Heechul-hyung !" Kudengar teriakannya dari balik pintu.

Segera kubuka laptopku dan log-in ke account twitterku. Kuketikkan "Kamsahamnida ELFs ! Sekarang aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku ! Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian ! Saranghaeyo ^^"

"Heechul-ah ! Ayo keluar ! Kita akan merayakan kedatangan Hangeng !" Ah, ternyata mereka sudah pulang.

"Ne, Teuki-hyung !" Segera ku matikan laptopku itu dan bergegas keluar menemui keluargaku itu. Keluarga yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan, dalam kondisi apapun.


End file.
